The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
An enterprise may record information associated with enterprise-related communications to enhance enterprise operations. For example, a business may record the email, text message, and phone call communications between the business' sales representatives and the business' prospective customers to supplement a database of information about the prospective customer's needs and desires, such that sales representatives who subsequently communicate with the prospective customers may better serve the prospective customers. Some communications may require legal permission from the customer or the prospective customer to record the communications. However, people sometimes communicate via other forms of communication, such as screen sharing, which is a form of teleconferencing in real time using both an audio and a data connection during which a computer screen is shared by more than one site, and used as an electronic blackboard, overhead projector or still video projector.